1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ortho-acylated anilide derivatives and salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art meta acylated acet(and propion)anilides and para acylated acetanilides are known. See, e.g., S. Tricerri et al., C.A., 50, 5990 (1956), H. Oelschlager, Arzneimittel-Forsch, 8, 532-9 (1958).